warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
RunningClan
RunningClan is a group of cats that live on the hilly moorland, dotted with many stunted trees. Description :RunningClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, and mostly skittish. In battle, they strike and run back and strike and run back, as they are fearful for their own lives. Though, they do fight as hard as they can in certain situations. They border WaterfallClan by a wide, deep river that curves into the other Clan's territory. The moorland is surrounded by more moorland on two sides, except for the border with the rival Clan and by pine forest on the left side of their territory. Their fur is short, and mostly brown, ginger, or gray, blending in well to their moorland home. Territory :There are several landmarks scattered about their beautiful territory. :Running Rock: Mentors take their apprentices to practice their hunting skills and battle moves here. It is a large rock in the middle of their territory, and a good spot for hunting birds of prey, like hawks and eagles. :Stunted Tree Grove: A grove filled with stunted trees. It is sort of close to the WaterfallClan border, and a popular spot for hunting small birds and mammals like mice and shrews. :The Flatlands: A large stretch of flat land on their usually hilly moorland. A great spot for chasing rabbits and hares, or to just stretch out and run. :Twoloegplace: It is the border of their territory opposite of the pine forest, where Twolegs live. It is so big it also borders WaterfallClan. Camp :The RunningClan camp is in a large dip in the tallest hill of their territory, located near the Running Rock. It is surrounded by gorse bushes for protection, and some stunted trees also grow around it. :To get into the camp, you slip through a gap in the barrier of gorse bushes, which is surrounded by brambles. You then walk down a small slope to get down to camp. But before you get into camp, you must go through the tunnel of gorse bushes on the right side; on the left is the dirtplace, where cats make dirt. :Once inside camp, you see a tall rock at the end of camp. That is the Towering Rock, where the leader makes his or her announcements from. Near the rock is a den with a bit of lichen hanging down. It is the medicine cat den; there are two nests for the medicine cats and four for patients on one side, along with a small pool of water. On the other side is a bunch of cracks in the dirt where herbs are stored. Across from the medicine den is the nursery, a large den with a mossy floor for queens and their kits. Next to the nursery is the elders' den, with a curtain of lichen in the front. (The nursery has one, too.) There are a few nests where they sleep. Across from the elders' den is the apprentices' den, where the apprentices rest. The warriors, deputy, and leader sleep outside of the dens, under the stars. The fresh-kill pile is located next to the nursery. Cats sunbathe and share tongues in the middle of camp during the day, and join for Clan meetings. Births In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope '' Deaths In the ''Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope History of Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats List of Mentors and Apprentices In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope Trivia *It was founded by Running Hound, or Runningstar. See Also *WaterfallClan Category:Clan